


Always on my mind

by momotastic



Series: Eight Days A Week [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Day 5 - A delivery of a large package.





	Always on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [brighidthebeta](https://brighidthebeta.tumblr.com), Brit-picked by [fifty_fifty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/). See series notes for info about this 'verse. Links in this fic are NSFW!

Before Merlin leaves the next morning, he informs Arthur that he’s expecting a large delivery that day.

“Bought us something new for the playroom, and it should arrive later,” Merlin says between kisses. He’s got Arthur pulled close against him, hands on his bum, squeezing it lovingly and playing with the ruffles of Arthur’s [frilly, hot pink panties](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/3004/7724/products/9357-L_87e37862-a7ac-490e-915f-c9ce0d6b5a18_2000x.jpg?v=1528411726). “Make sure you say thank you to the delivery guy for me.”

“Of course, Merlin,” Arthur replies and leans forward for another kiss that Merlin gives gladly.

It’s late morning when the doorbell finally rings, and Arthur checks through the peephole on the front door to see who it is before opening it to make sure it’s the postman and not someone else.

“Hello, Arthur,” Gwaine says, cocky grin in place. “I’ve got two big packages for you today, but you get to keep only one of them.”

Arthur suppresses a groan at Gwaine’s terrible innuendo, and instead opens the door wider to let him wheel in the large box he’s got on the sack barrow. Arthur notes that Gwaine isn’t bothered about closing the front door.

“Alright, pet, sign here for that thing,” Gwaine says, holding a device out for Arthur. “You can use your finger.”

Arthur signs for the delivery and watches as Gwaine puts the device away safely.

“You said there were two packages?” Arthur prompts Gwaine, playing along with the game just like he’s supposed to.

“Oh, yeah,” Gwaine says, grinning and flipping his hair out of his face only to have it fall right back into his eyes. “The other one’s not quite as big but still pretty impressive.”

“Well, where is it?” Arthur asks, feigning wide-eyed innocence.

Gwaine chuckles. “Give me your hand.”

Arthur obeys, and Gwaine takes it, pulling Arthur close enough to put his hand right on Gwaine’s erection.

“Oh,” Arthur says breathlessly. “ _That_ kind of package. My favourite.”

“Mhm,” Gwaine hums. “When I saw you on the list this morning I just knew I could make your day even better. I love delivering to your address. You’re always so appreciative. Definitely the best tipper in the entire city.”

Arthur blushes for real at the praise. Gwaine’s got a big mouth and Arthur more often than not finds him annoying, but he does like it when Gwaine talks to him like this, which is why he gets included in most of their games.

Given that the front door’s still wide open, Arthur also gets to indulge in the mild exhitionist kink he shares with Gwaine. Not that they’re in any real danger of being exposed. High hedges surround his and Merlin’s house, and the entrance is around the corner from the street, so no one walking past would ever see them. But if someone came deliberately to their front door, they most definitely would catch an eye-full of a mostly naked, and obviously aroused Arthur in panties, groping their neighbourhood’s postman in the entrance hall of his house.

The thought of exactly that happening has Arthur half-hard in his panties, and Gwaine apparently all the way hard in his slacks.

“How would you like me to tip you today?” Arthur asks innocently while he continues to rub Gwaine through his trousers.

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I want to do to you,” Gwaine says, looking at Arthur meaningfully, then down at the floor.

Arthur goes to his knees without being asked, and opens Gwaine’s trousers.

“Fuck, seeing you on your knees for me is never going to get old,” Gwaine says, voice gone rough. “So eager for it, aren’t you?” He puts a hand in Arthur’s hair, pulling on it just enough to make Arthur moan.

“Yeah, I know, pet,” Gwaine says. “I know what you like.”

The thing is, Gwaine does. Merlin can’t be persuaded to do things in public, or even near-public, but Arthur sometimes wants this, _needs_ this, and Gwaine’s the only one who’ll indulge him because Gwaine’s much the same — probably worse, actually.

It doesn’t hurt that Gwaine likes to talk dirty, too.

Arthur pulls Gwaine’s cock free from his underwear and leans forward for a few licks to the head while he strokes it a couple of times. Gwaine’s rather thick even if not that long, and Arthur knows from one or the other picture of himself in this position, that his mouth looks perfectly obscene stretched around Gwaine’s girth like this.

He lets it get wet and messy. Not so much that he’d ruin Gwaine’s work clothes, but just enough to make it easier for himself to bob his head on Gwaine’s cock while he sucks him.

Gwaine lets him do what he likes at first, even helping him out by pushing his trousers and pants further out of the way, freeing his balls in the process. Arthur doesn’t let the opportunity go to waste and ducks his head down to suck on them as well, licking them and carefully rolling them around in his mouth while Gwaine’s cock rests on his face, dripping precum on his cheekbones.

“God, you’re a sight, pet. Absolutely filthy. Can’t believe how much you love sucking cock. I’m the luckiest postman in the world. This is better than porn led me to believe, honestly. Your mouth is a gift to mankind. You should only ever use it to do this. Be a public service, really.”

Arthur’s rocking his hips minutely, turned on all the more by Gwaine’s words. It should make Arthur feel cheap and used, but it honestly makes him feel incredibly hot to hear Gwaine say these things about him — and Gwaine knows it, too.

“What is it, hm? Are you getting off on sucking me? Is your cock hard and leaking in your pretty knickers?” Gwaine taunts Arthur, and Arthur has to close his eyes because yes, that’s exactly what’s happening.

“Alright, pet, I’m gonna do you a favour. You keep your mouth open and relaxed and let me do the work, and in the meantime, you pull out your cock and get yourself off for me, yeah? Show me how much you love having a cock in your mouth and come down your throat.”

Arthur moans around Gwaine, and does as he’s told. Gwaine puts both hands on Arthur’s head to hold him in place, and then starts thrusting shallowly into Arthur’s mouth, setting a steady but careful rhythm to start with.

It gives Arthur time to obey Gwaine’s instructions and reach down to his own cock, freeing it from the pink lace. The head’s slick with precome, and Arthur starts spreading his precum down his length, stroking himself in time with Gwaine’s thrusts.

“That’s it,” Gwaine says, breathing coming more shallowly now. “Get yourself off, show me how much you love being on your knees for me, and maybe I’ll give you what you really want.”

Arthur groans deep in his throat, and speeds up his strokes, jerking himself rougher than before. It doesn’t take him all that long to come, and he spills on the floor between his thighs after less than a minute.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Gwaine says, now speeding up his own movements. “You came so fast, pet. Really love my cock inside your mouth, do you? You better relax ‘cause I’m gonna go in deep now.”

That’s all the warning Arthur gets before Gwaine pushes forward until Arthur’s nose is buried in the hair at the base of Gwaine’s cock, and the head is buried in Arthur’s throat. Gwaine lets up a couple of moments later, only to thrust back in again. Just like that, he fucks Arthur’s throat with every snap of his hips, until finally, he comes deep inside his mouth, forcing Arthur to swallow every single drop that Gwaine gives him.

Gwaine eases out of Arthur’s mouth a short while later, and rubs his thumb over Arthur’s swollen lips, pushes it into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur sucks on it, just like Gwaine wants him to.

“Such a good pet,” Gwaine praises him. “I love coming here.” He grins at the double entendre, and Arthur doesn’t roll his eyes because he’s too blissed out to care about Gwaine’s terrible jokes.

“Come on then, on your feet,” Gwaine says, gripping Arthur under his arms and hauling him to his feet, careful not to let him step into the small puddle of come on the floor.

Gwaine pulls Arthur in for a wet and dirty kiss, then lets go of him to tuck himself back into his trousers.

“I’d love to stay for another round, but I actually do have a couple more deliveries today. Maybe next time we can go for two rounds and I can bend you over and take you against the doorframe.” Gwaine winks at Arthur, and Arthur desperately wishes they had time to do that today.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Arthur says demurely.

“Yeah, me too, mate.” Gwaine leans forward for another kiss, then reaches around to slap Arthur’s arse. “See you soon, yeah?”

“Of course,” Arthur says, perfectly aware of how he looks: Hair a mess, mouth swollen, chest flushed, and his cock still hanging out of his pants. “Until next time.”

He gives Gwaine a short wave as he walks off, sack barrow in tow, then closes the door once Gwaine has gone around the corner.

After putting himself back to rights, and cleaning the floor in the entrance hall, Arthur carries the delivered package down the hall to the playroom, where Merlin said the new delivery would go, and leaves it there. Merlin will want to unbox it himself, and Arthur doesn’t mind waiting until tonight when Merlin gets home to find out what’s inside.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ruffled boy shorts](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-pink-undies/products/ruffle-boy-short?variant=28474727235) can be bought at [xdress.com](http://xdress.com).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just paste a line that you liked :D.


End file.
